


Wait until you know the time is right on time

by Radamanth_Nemes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radamanth_Nemes/pseuds/Radamanth_Nemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Thor brings Loki home? Post Avengers fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait until you know the time is right on time

**Summary** : What happens after Thor brings Loki home?

 

 

 

—————

"Why will you not talk to me brother?" Thor asked. Weeks have passed since he came back to Asgard with Loki. Although the god of mischief was still imprisoned and restrained, they have removed his gag seven days ago.

Loki just stared into empty space, stripped from his royal clothes, left only in a simple tunic, trousers and boots. His arms and legs restrained, Loki usually sat on the bed through his day, and slept through the night. He refused to answer any questions, or even speak, the only time he would open that trickster mouth of his was to eat. Loki pretended as no one was there, and that the food magically appears three times a day. Odin gave up on trying, telling his older son that Loki does what he wants and when he wants, just give him time.

God of thunder was known for a lot of things, but patience was not one of them. He managed to abstain from coming for two whole days. On the third day he could not help himself any longer, rushing to the floor where his brother was being kept. Every day before breakfast and after dinner he was there. At first he tried to ask questions. Then he tried the sit-there-silently tactic, but got irritated by that one fast. Lastly, he just talked about his day, his father, mother, friends… But Loki’s mouth was sealed shut. Not once did his gaze turn to him.

Hot blooded as he was, Thor was reaching his limit fast. Even though he was working on his temper, the desperation almost got the best of him when he thought of asking the Hulk how to deal with it. In the end he felt too embarrassed to seek advice on family matters from others.

But today he reached the boiling point during dinner when Volstagg made a remark about how Loki maybe sold his ability to sweet talk for that magic stick. As he flipped the table an angry groan escaped his mouth. Others froze in their seats, Thor was not this angry since the Jötunheim situation. Reflecting his rage, thunder rumbled outside.

Before he knows it, he is standing in front of his brother, breathing loudly. Loki looks through him, like his older brother is made out of glass and not a mountain of pure muscle covered in leather and metal.

“Is it so terrible to look at me? Why do you refuse to acknowledge my presence?”

Complete silence. The taller man could only hear his heart thumping louder and louder. _Enough_.

He grabbed his younger brother by the chin and tilted it to face him. Loki’s eyes were placed so as he was looking at Thor, but they reflected nothing. Thor bit his tongue and narrowed his eyes, displeased. His hand travelled lower, gripping the dark haired man’s neck, white, thin and exposed. Enraged, the grip grew tighter and tighter until he saw the younger man’s pupils widen, leaving only a thin circle of blue around them. Loki finally opened his mouth, gasping for air.

Realising what he had almost done, Thor quickly removed his hand and took a step backwards, a worried look on his face.

“I am sorry brother.” he spoke quietly.

Still catching his breath, Loki finally looked at the other man, bursting in laughter. His head was slightly downcast, his eyes full of ridicule and pity. Between small coughs and laughter he spoke, “Oh, but it is so much fun to taunt you, watch you wiggle with your tail slouched between your legs brother. Only you can amuse me so.” The god of mischief curled his lips in his best sneering smile.

Every ounce of self control the god of thunder had was now lost. Loki was always good at reading others, getting to them, telling them exactly what they want to hear, although it was usually what they would rather not hear. In a split second his heavy muscled arm flew through the air, fist connecting with jaw.

The younger man’s head tilted to the side, little drops of blood falling on his lap; he bit his lip. Loki licked the wound, eyes locked on his older brother, and widened his smile. His white teeth were smudged with blood, making him look even more threatening than a victim.

“Violent. You were always so violent. Was not that the lesson you were trying to teach me,” he changed his voice to resemble Thor’s, mocking him, “’violence is not the way brother’ or ‘violence is bad’?” He paused, watching the vein on the taller man’s forehead throb, “You dumb soft hearted oaf.” Lowering his voice he waited for the next move. He saw his brother’s hand moving before he felt a jolt of pain in his nose which meant Thor was so enraged that he was getting sloppy.

The taller man grabbed his hair, pulling angrily and Loki was sure he lost some of his hair due to that. He was towering him now and the dark haired man could feel droplets of his brother’s spit falling on his forehead and nose. An angry Thor always resembled a rabid animal, red in face, foaming mouth and unarticulated groans. _Such a sight_. Loki knew better than to laugh and just continued to watch the other man’s flushed face.

Thor was completely out of his mind, anger clouded his judgement. Only thing he could think of was how to render his brother, how to abase him.

Moments have passed without any movement. The silence was broken when Thor spoke, his voice low and hoarse, “Undo my pants.”

Loki’s simile dropped and confusion spread through his face, re-shaping the mocking expression, widening his eyes, raising his eyebrows. Before he could form a question, the taller man repeated his demand. This bought him a moment to think of an retort, asking,

“Are you so shaken with anger you need a helping hand to urinate? As you know, I am shackled here and can not accompany you to the bathroom.” Thor murmured something, pulling harder on his brother’s hair. Amused, Loki did what he was told, he slowly undid the pants, waiting.

With his left hand Thor took out his smaller god of thunder part and without any ado, shoved it between other man’s bloodied lips. He could feel and hear Loki gagging, his palms trying to push him away, his legs kicking on his own. The taller man ignored all protest and moved his pelvis back and forth, his eyes closed, concentrating. After a while he mustered the courage to look at his brother and it was such a sight to see: tears dripping over his cheeks, saliva all over his chin, mixed with the blood, his cock disappearing and reappearing, just a bit smudged with red. Loki was looking at him with so much hate that it stung, made the floor fade beneath his feet, making him want to take him apart, piece by piece, hurt him and make him his brother again. But they were never brothers, and never will be.

Thor felt Loki’s mouth clenching and his teeth sinking into the vulnerable flesh of his cock. He managed to pull it out just before the other man could bite it off.

Thor threw Loki on the bed, face down, and pinned him with his left hand tightly closed around the back of his neck. With his right hand he pulled the dark haired man’s pants and undergarments. The god of lies, tricks and bad bargains was trying to fight with all his might, but stripped of his power between the walls of his prison, he was no stronger than an ordinary Asgardian. Thor was the one with the power now.

“I refuse to allow it! You may be Odin’s heir, but no one will think highly of you after you have done this! Even more to your brother as you so kindly call…” Loki’s words were smothered with the pillow when his brother pushed his face in it. His scream was muffled when Thor started thrusting inside of him. He could feel his brother’s nails digging into his neck, not letting him breathe.

Ragged pace, distorted rhythm and without any mercy, the taller man was fucking him. Just like a thunderstorm, Thor was not looking for pleasure or to please, only for a release. Lightning as the pain, thunder as frustration, he pushed harder and stronger until he groaned and spilled himself deep inside his brother.

He pulled out, fluids dripping all over Loki, the bed, his pants. The dark haired man lay there, chocking, desperately trying to breathe. The pillow was wet and blood stained. There was no explanation for this kind of situation. Thor felt guilt rising from his gut, burning his stomach, squeezing his throat. Then he ran.

When Loki woke up, his body was completely soar. His throat hurt badly and his eyes were completely swollen, but he immediately noticed the shackles were gone. Rising up from the bed, legs a bit shaky, he smiled wryly and said,

“Thank you brother, I knew I could always count on your foolishness.”

The moment he stepped out the door the alarm sounded, but a moment too late; his magic and strength were back. By the time the guards came he was already gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome work by Lehanan Aida inspired by this fic: http://lehanan-aida.tumblr.com/post/23073860484/saturnalies-wait-until-you-know-the-time-is-right-on (thank you very much <3)
> 
> Although I started this one as a prequel of some sorts, I'm still deciding if I'll finish it or not, since it's a big AU crossover project. For the time being it's a stand alone fic.


End file.
